Want To Know Your Fortune?
by Queermazin
Summary: After her sister takes her to the county fair, Elsa does her best to enjoy herself. Later that day, however, Anna suggests she and Elsa go have their fortunes read. Elsa is skeptical, but what she doesn't realise is that there's a very good future in mind for her. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Smut)


Anna always loved the county fair. The fairground rides, the farm animals on display, she loved every part of it. It was always so quaint and peaceful, such pure and innocent fun to be had for the whole family. Anna wished it could never end.

This year, Anna was being accompanied by her older sister Elsa. Elsa enjoyed these sorts of things as well, but being the older sibling, she was a bit more mature and knew that rides and candyfloss were more of Anna's thing than hers. Still, being with her sister was a joy in itself.

The day had started off well, with Anna winning a few stuffed toys and insisting Elsa go on some of the rides with her. There was a large Ferris wheel, one of the tallest Elsa had ever seen. When she and Anna had rode to the top, Elsa was amazed at how far she could see.

Now, the day was coming to a close. As Anna and Elsa were walking along the back alleys of the fairgrounds, Elsa carrying all of the goodies Anna insisted on buying, the blonde was wondering if they should stop for lunch soon. It was just after 2 O'clock.

"Hey, Anna, do you wanna go grab something to eat now?" She wondered, following behind her sister's skipping.

"Maybe in a bit," Anna told her. "I wanna see what's around here first. You never know what you find in these sorts of places."

"Yes, but we've walked over this entire place about ten times already," Elsa complained, still straining from the heavy shopping. She felt like a very asthmatic ant right now.

Anna giggled. "Oh come on, Elsa. This is fun! Besides, its better for you being stuck inside playing video games all day!"

"I don't just play them!" Elsa corrected her. "I'm trying to start up a livestreaming gig here. If it goes well and I get lots of views, it might be able to help support us if we ever move out of our parents' house."

"It's still playing video games!" Anna called back, sticking her tongue out playfully at Elsa. The two continued down the grassy path, Elsa following Anna along like a puppy. Eventually though, Anna came to a stop, pointing at something on the horizon. "Elsa, look!"

Elsa stopped, looking to where Anna was pointing. The young redhead seemed to be pointing at a small tent nearby. It was made of purple cloth and had a star pattern around it. There was a sign just in front of the entrance that read: "Fortune Teller: Find Out Your Destiny Here."

"Wow..." Anna said in awe. "A real fortune teller! I've always wanted to go to one of these places!" She giggled. "Can I go in, Elsa, please?"

"Anna, you can't be serious?" Elsa remarked. "You really wanna waste your cash on going to see some old hag tell you some mumbo jumbo that's probably just made up on the spot?"

"Says the girl who spends most of her free time playing World Of Warcraft," Anna retorted, nudging Elsa's arm. "C'mon, live a little Elsa. It could be fun! You never know what your future might hold."

Elsa sighed. "No thank you, baby sister. You go on ahead though. I won't stop you having fun!"

Anna shook her head. "Nuh, uh. Even if you aren't participating, you should at least sit and watch. Besides, these things are better with friends." She grabbed Elsa's arm. "C'mon!"

"But wait-" Before Elsa could speak, Anna pulled Elsa by the arm, marching the two of them through the front curtains of the tent, Anna very eager to begin her spiritual experience. Elsa was doubtful of all of this. She was more into logic and science, rather than the mystic and supernatural.

The inside of the tent was very typical of a fortune teller's establishment. Patterns on the walls in some ancient tongue neither Elsa or Anna could translate. Shelves decorated with several strange items that looked like they were from some old horror movie and the entire room being lit by only candles.

"Umm... this place kinda gives me the creeps," Elsa admitted.

"Don't be silly," Anna told her. "It's part of the charm. Just relax will you?"

As they arrived in the centre of the room, they found a large circular table that was draped with an ornate, purple cloth. In the centre of the table was a crystal ball and sat behind it, was the Fortune teller herself. Elsa had partly expected an old crone reminiscent of the Wicked Witch of the West, but in actuality, the teller was, in fact, a young woman, probably a few years older than herself.

She had slightly dark skin and long raven brown hair. She looked extremely beautiful, almost making Elsa blush slightly. Curse her awkward lesbian senses. The teller was clearly of Romani descent, judging from her clothing and the decor of the tent.

As Anna approached the table, the young woman smiled, looking up at the two of them. "Ah, good afternoon. I am Esmerelda. Welcome to my humble abode. Have you come to look into your future?"

"Oh yes!" Anna chirped. "I'm Anna Frost. This is my sister, Elsa."

"Ah, and are you wanting to have your fortune told as well, my dear?" Esmerelda wondered, glancing at Elsa.

"Oh, no thank you," Elsa said politely, blushing softly in embarrassment. _Fuck, this girl's cute_, she thought. "I'm only here to give my sister some company. I hope that's alright."

"Perfectly fine, my dear," Esmerelda said. "Well, I suppose we shall begin, but first, I require my payment."

"Oh, right, right," Anna replied, taking out her wallet and placing several coins into a small pot on the table. She then sat on a small chair, Elsa taking a seat next to her. The blonde reached outward, holding Anna's hand. There was no reason she needed to, but for some reason, Elsa felt like it.

Esmerelda smiled at the two women, before closing her eyes. "Okay, allow me to look deep into your soul, Anna Frost. Allow me to take a glimpse into what is assuredly going to happen in your near future."

Anna watched as the young psychic then held her hands over the crystal ball, closing her eyes. This was all so fascinating to her. She wondered what her future would be, but knew that such speculation was pointless, she would know soon enough.

Her sister merely continued to watch, trying her best not to be confused by all the spiritual stuff and to not be distracted by how gorgeous the fortune teller herself was. Part of her was wondering if this woman was single, but knew she didn't want to interrupt this for Anna.

After all, this was all for her after all. Smiling, Elsa watched as Esmerelda took Anna's hand, tracing her fingers along the lines of her palm. Once she had read Anna's soul, the Romani woman smiled, opening her eyes and looking at Anna.

"My, my, you are a fascinating one, Anna," She admitted. "Tell me... what are your thoughts on love?"

"Love?" Anna thought for a moment. "Well, Um... I guess I didn't really think about it. I just kinda glossed over it really. I'm not much of a girly girl, dreaming about my dream boy or anything."

"I see," Esmerelda told her. "Well, what if I told you that I saw that you will soon be meeting your true love? I saw it in your future Anna. You and your soulmate, standing side by side."

Anna's eyes widened. "You're kidding... no wait, of course, you aren't." She grinned. "Okay, tell me. When do I meet this true love?"

"That I cannot say," Esmerelda remarked. "But I do have a solution for how you might be able to bring your true love to you quicker." She then reached to her side and pulled out a bottle. "This potion is derived from herbs that are said to strengthen the bonds of one's heart. If you drink it, you will be drawn to your true love in both body and soul. Of course, you don't have to speed it up. Most tend to prefer waiting."

"No, I'll take it!" Anna insisted.

"Wait what?" Elsa then spoke up. "Anna, don't you think this might be a bit much? Do you know if this is some real love potion?"

Anna chuckled. "Oh don't be such a party pooper. This is all part of the fun, Elsa." She nudged her sister's arm. "Yes, I'll take the potion. Do I need to pay?"

"No, it comes free of charge, my dear," Esmerelda insisted. "I am only grateful to have made even the slightest impact on your life." She smiled. "May the strings of fate guide you to a bright future."

Standing up, Anna bowed in respect. "Thank you... this has truly been an enlightening experience."

Elsa however, was still a skeptic. She could kind of buy the palm-reading and the mysticism, but magic herbs and love potions. This was something she was still quite doubtful of. Still, this was her sister's little fun, after all. She would accept that.

xXx

Some hours later, Elsa and Anna had finished their day at the county fair and were heading to their car to drive home. Anna was still carrying the potion the fortune teller had given her, the younger girl still believing what she had been told in the tent was true.

Elsa had still been skeptical. Sure, she was understanding Anna's fondness for all this a little more, but even so, the potion was probably just some drinking water coloured purple. It probably wouldn't do a thing for Anna at all. As they neared the car, Elsa pressed her keys, unlocking it.

As Anna sat down, the younger girl sighed, relaxing her arms and legs. "Fuck it's been a long day," she remarked. "But it was fun though! I love coming here every year!"

"Yeah, hope you don't mind if I skip out on the next one, baby sis," Elsa replied, getting into the driver's seat. She then noticed that Anna's bottle was in the cup holder, still not been drunk. "You haven't tried this yet?"

Anna looked around, shaking her head. "No, I wanna wait till we get home. Good things come to those who wait, you know?"

"You sure?" Elsa smirked, giving Anna a knowing look. "I mean, how do you know it's real?"

"It is real!" Anna insisted. "Come on Elsa! I spent like twenty bucks on it! It's gotta be the real deal!"

Elsa folded her arms, brushing her hair from her eyes and giving Anna a flirty glare. "Well, why don't you try and test it then?"

"W-What? Right now?!" Anna exclaimed, flushing bright red. "I-I mean, there's no rush right?"

"Oh, is my baby sister being a bit chicken?" Elsa teased, giggling. "Come on, Anna. You know you want to drink it. If you drink it, I'll drink it too."

Anna blushed. "Why? I thought you said it was a waste of my money?"

"Well, I wanna make sure you get a thorough test," Elsa pointed out. "If we drink it and we find true love, I'll take back everything I said. If we drink it and nothing happens, you owe me all your chocolate for a week. Sound fair?"

"F-Fine!" Anna stuttered, feeling confident she wouldn't lose to Elsa over this. She'd prove Elsa right and maybe, just maybe, Elsa would get a cute girlfriend out of this. She was quite lonely a lot of the time, some company was long overdue for her.

Making her move, Anna picked up the bottle and unscrewed the top, before drinking the purple liquid inside. The potion didn't really have a taste. It felt very much like water, but once Anna pulled the bottle from her lips, she could feel a slight tingling sensation inside.

Keeping her end of the bargain, Elsa took a sip from her drink as well. She too felt no taste, and like Anna, she could feel a strange tingling sensation through her body, but she wouldn't admit it to Anna. She was too determined to prove she was right.

Throwing the empty bottle in the trash can outside, Elsa got back into the car, sighing and smiling. She had won. Nothing seemed to overtly be happening to her and Anna. There was a grin on her face, one that showed how smug she felt.

"Hah, looks like I won this round, Anna," Elsa told her. "Looks like you owe me a lot of chocolate now." She then gave her little sister a wink.

"S-Shut up," Anna pouted. "It hasn't even been five minutes since we drank the stuff. Maybe it takes time to get going."

"Anna, if it was starting to get going, I'm sure we would have felt something by now," Elsa lied, knowing that the strange tingling sensation seemed to be spreading all over her body. There was silence for a few seconds, before Anna started breathing heavily.

The strawberry blonde's face started to blush bright red. The car felt so hot. Anna felt so hot. Sweat was pouring down her face as she started to pant like a dog that was trapped inside the car. God, she needed some air. Pulling the window down, Anna gasped for air.

Elsa looked over at her sister, feeling slightly warm herself. "Anna... what's wrong?"

"I... I don't... I don't know, Elsa," Anna groaned, hugging herself. "I just feel so hot... god, what's happening?"

It was then that Elsa started to panic. Anna looked like she was going to faint, or worse, have some sort of heart attack. She then started to grow warmer inside. Sweat was pouring down her cheeks too. Deep inside herself, Elsa could feel a deep need growing.

Just then, Anna then leapt from her seat, pouncing over to Elsa and kissing her lips deeply, sliding her tongue into Elsa's mouth. Elsa's eyes widened, but for some reason, she didn't try and fight Anna's actions. She held Anna, tongue kissing her sensually.

Breathing, Anna pressed her mouth to Elsa's own, grabbing and caressing parts of her body. She didn't know why she was doing this, but somehow, she knew this was right. That somehow she was supposed to be doing this with Elsa.

But Elsa then pulled away, the blonde staring at Anna with hooded eyes. "Anna... what... what's going on? I... I think I want you..."

"I want you too..." Anna panted. "Fuck... Elsa, I think I realise now. You're my true love. I'm being drawn to you... I want you... I want to... Oh god, no, this can't be right."

"Anna... it's okay," Elsa said, understanding. "Look, this is... my fault... I should have believed you and never done this stupid dare... But if it helps, I'll let you fuck me?"

"But... aren't we sisters?!" Anna protested. "Isn't incest wrong?"

"Anna, there's only us here," Elsa replied. smiling. "Besides, I see sisters getting it on in hentai all the time. Doesn't bother me one bit. This can just be our little secret."

Thinking for a moment, Anna was assured by Elsa's words. She didn't know if it was the sense of lust that had overcome her or something deeper, but at that moment, she realised that she really did love Elsa and that Elsa did love her too.

"Okay... but things get too much, you'll tell me, okay?"

"I promise," Elsa replied. "Now, let's get on the back seat. It's more comfortable." She then pulled Anna into a kiss and dragged her to the back of the car. Anna moaned in delight, snaking her hands all over Elsa's beautiful body. She desperately wanted to get her undressed.

Now, the two were on the back seat of their car, making out passionately. Their tongues swirled together as they pressed against each other. Anna reached forward, stripping Elsa down to her naked form. She blushed, admiring Elsa's sexy frame.

Elsa did the same in return. Once both sisters were naked, Elsa started rubbing herself against Anna, moaning as she felt her thigh rub against Anna's lower lips. Her own wetness was great too. She purred, looking down at her adorable naked sister.

Anna moaned softly, watching as Elsa rose and fell, sliding herself over her pair of labia. She bit her lip, gently moaning Elsa's name. Then Elsa came down, kissing Anna's stomach, before tasting Anna's lips for herself. Anna gasped, feeling Elsa slide her tongue into her.

This was so naughty of them both. Two sisters, making love in a public car park, with people around them. But their lust and need for one another was too great. Besides, they were enjoying it, so who cared what others would think.

Rubbing herself against Elsa's tongue, Anna continued to moan. This felt like such a revolution to her. She never expected the teller's prediction to come true so soon, but then again, she hadn't expected her true love to be Elsa. Anna continued to moan softly, watching as Elsa's tongue caressed her insides.

Still tasting her dear sister, Elsa's tongue wrapped itself through Anna's pussy. Her folds tasted so sweet. Every motion of her tongue brought more juice to her lips. Anna was still breathing softly, but as Elsa slid her fingers into Anna, that soon turned up the pace.

Anna still moaned, knowing she was almost nearing her first orgasm. She wanted Elsa to take her, to make her feel so good. Biting her lip, she gasped. Her orgasm neared. With a soft cry, she came into Elsa's mouth. "Elsa.. fuck..."

As the juices poured into Elsa's mouth, the blonde licked them up greedily. She smiled, purring as she knew Anna and her weren't satisfied yet. She then kissed Anna feverishly, bringing her up to her level. She then spread her legs, sliding herself between Anna's tighs.

The two started to rub and grind against one another, using their fingers to increase the pleasure they felt. Anna moaned, clinging to her sister as she rode with her. The two of them sighed, pleasuring each other deeply with the fingers and lower lips.

Pulling herself closer, Anna stared into Elsa's eyes. This woman was her true love. She knew that now with all her heart. She then kissed Elsa again, pushing her down and rubbing herself against Elsa. The blonde moaned, holding Anna as they made out and rubbed together.

The pleasure continued to build within Elsa as she let Anna top her. The two then rolled over, keeping their pussies rubbing harder. Both of them could feel it now. A shared orgasm building inside of them. Elsa pulled out of the kiss, looking hungrily at her dear sister.

"I love you so much, Anna," Elsa said. "I wanna make you happy for the rest of my life..."

"You... already do," Anna moaned, before kissing Elsa again, as the orgasms neared. The back seat of the car was already dripping with juice by that point.

Finally, the moment arrived. Anna and Elsa cried together as their bodies pressed together, shaking and shivering as their orgasms swept over them like tsunamis. It was a beautiful passionate moment between the two sisters.

Breathing softly, Anna pulled herself up, relaxing. "Wow..."

"Yeah..." Elsa breathed. "Remind me to thank that Fortune teller girl if we see her again..." She smiled, holding Anna's hand. "Did you feel good?"

"Fuck yes," Anna replied, cuddling her sister. "Can we be girlfriends?"

Elsa blushed. "If you want..." She held Anna close. "Better get out of here now though. Who knows who heard us?"

"Can we get drive-thru?" Anna replied. "I'm starving."

The older sister giggled. "Sure. I think that sounds like a perfect first date."

xXx

**Author's note: **And so this is the last Elsanna of the day. I hope you enjoy the cuteness that I've shared. There's some Overwatch stuff coming next and a Korrasami thing so look forward to that. As for this story, well I got the idea from my friend Aimee on discord a good long while ago. Most of the fics I put out today were written much earlier in the year lol.

See ya soon!


End file.
